Helping Hand
by Kyonkiichi
Summary: Len gets sick the day before exams take place, so Miku has the idea of Rin dressing up as Len and going to school for him. Can they pull it off?
1. Chapter 1: How it began

Authors note: o_o;; FIRST STORY! WEWT! Lol D: criticism and flames are accepted since I want to be a better writer. But nothing like ''ZOMMMGGZZZEERRSSSZZ YEW SUXXXORRRZZZ''

I don't own Vocaloid~

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window, practically blinding Len Kagamine. Ugh.. he muttered and peeked out from under his mess of blonde hair. He sighed, not in the mood to get up and finally start his day. Len wasn't a morning person, as you could probably tell. In fact, he _hated_ morning with a passion. He pulled the covers back over his head and snuggled against the pillow. His head really hurt for some reason. He soon drifted off into sleep again.

**RIN POV**

I sat down at the couch after fixing myself a bowl of cereal. I couldn't really cook for the life of me. Len and I were twins who looked really alike, even though we were both fraternal twins, both sixteen years old. Our parents died two years ago. We live in a really small two bedroom apartment. The building itself was small too. Our neighbors helped take care of us. We're really like one big family. I turned on the TV and started watching Pokemon, when I heard a knock at the door.

Glancing through the peephole, I saw it was my neighbor, classmate, and one of my best friends, Miku Hatsune. Her parents were always away on business trips, like now.

''Hey Miku!'' I said as I opened the door. ''Heya Rinny~! Just thought I'd stop by to cook stuff for you and Len.'' She said. ''Thanks Miku. Your awesome. Come on in.'' I gestured for her to come in.

''Sooo.. Pokemon..?'' she asked with a smirk on her face.

''Hey! It's really cool!''

''Um, I really doubt Satoshi will ever 'catch em all'''

''Yes he will! Satoshi is like, the awesomest!''

''When you catch them all.. where the hell do you put them?''

''In your PC!''

''That's just stupid. He's never gonna take them out again anyway. He should release them and not keep them as slaves in a virtual box doing absolutely nothing. Same concept with a Pokeball.''

''No, it's just against Pikachu's religion to be in a pok-''

''SO, Rinny, where's the eggs?'' Miku said, already in the kitchen. She tied her teal hair up with a ribbon and then put on an apron.''

''Second section in the fridge.'' I replied.

''Kay. You should wake up Len. Remember when he slept until 5 pm?'' she asked.

''That was just unbelievable.'' I said, and walked off towards Len's room.

* * *

I knocked on the door, and then barged in. ''Yo~ Lennycakes~ Get up~'' I called out and shook him awake. He groaned and inched away.

Hey, your face is red~ What's wrong? I asked. ''Well, I feel like crap, as you can see.'' He retored, obviously in a bad mood. ''How rude~'' I pouted, and felt his forehead. ''Hah, it's so warm you could probably fry eggs on it.'' I said while smirking. He swatted my hand away and yelled in response for me to go away.

''Well you got a feeevvveerrr~'' I sang.

He suddenly bolted upright. ''I do _not _have a fever!'' He yelled. Or well, at least tried to yell. His voice cracked. ''HAH! You so have a sore throat!'' I yelled and pointed an accusing finger at him. ''Lies! It's uhh, puberty!'' He retorted. I burst out laughing. Really hard.

''Puberty? You? Hah! Yeah right!''

''Well what's the matter with that!''

I really couldn't stop laughing.

''Rin~ Len~ breakfast is ready~'' Miku sang, barging in and slamming the door open, thus hitting me with it. Len snickered at me, then started coughing. I regained my posture and said to Miku ''Right? He's sick.''

''Haha, yeah definitely.'' Miku said. ''But how will he take those exams tomorrow for entering high school?'' she replied.

''Sucks to be you. My class's exams are next week'' I replied curtly. ''Awww… I even spent all day yesterday and the day before studying my butt off with Mikuo and Kaito.'' Len whined. ''Well, um, Rin.. you guys look alike.. and uh, maybe you could take Len's place~?'' Miku suggested. ''WHAT!'' I cried out in surprise.

''Pretty please rinny! For me!'' Len begged. Ugh. He _knows _I can never say no to begging..

''Heh, remember the time Len dressed up as you to take your exam?'' Miku said, laughing. ''Yeah, I got a D.'' I replied. ''If you take the exam for me I would get an A and be a better student and not fail like alwaayyss.'' Len replied, making that cute little face. ''Not the cute face… Ugh.. FINE! I'll do it. But only because I owe you.'' I replied, instantly regretting it. ''Yay!'' Miku and Len cheered. ''It'll be fun Rinny~ let's even call all our friends and tell them.'' Miku said. ''Oh and, school's tomorrow.'' Len said. ''I only have a day to prepare!''

''Yep! And, my future lies in your hands~ so do your best!'' Len said. I sighed and walked out. I grabbed my phone and decided to text the plan to Neru, Teto, Kaito, Meiko, and Mikuo. Len had the same class as Neru, Kaito, Meiko, and Mikuo, while I only had Teto. We were great friends and hung out at lunch.

* * *

**Text message from Rinnyoranges; 1:15 pm **

**To: Icecreamrox, BrunetteFire, Leeksking, Yellowrage, frenchbread,**

**So, um, guys. Len's sick so I'm going to crossdress tomorrow to take the exams for him. HELP ME KEEP MY COVER?**

**Text message from Yellowrage; 1:15 pm**

**To: Brunettefire, Leeksking, frenchbread, Icecreamrox, Rinnyoranges,**

**Sure thing. Yes, I know I reply fast. And don't you mean help keep your SANITY?**

**Text message from Rinnyoranges; 1:16 pm**

**To: Brunettefire, Leeksking, frenchbread, Icecreamrox, Yellowrage,**

**Thanks Neru~ much love~ well I'm going to go eat breakfast~ don't reply~ just HELP D:**

**

* * *

**

Author's note: This chapter is long -.- Well please review :O I love you forever if you do~ Reviewers get an oreo out of the box I have in my hand right now o_o;; funny thing is how when you eat oreo's your teeth look horrible and are covered with the cookie but in a few minutes its all gone~ wewt o.o Uploaded cuz Puppet Chi told me too~ Q~Q hai. Next chapter will be uploaded when more reviews are in D:


	2. update

I wanna rewrite chapter 1..

I just might.

Then ill update this story..

and maybe a sequel where len takes rin's place :)

thank you jane …

for finally making me update this story lol


End file.
